


Dance for Me

by Piratx



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dacryphilia, Dirty Talk, Hired Gun Crypto, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Partially Clothed Sex, Praise Kink, Riding, Smoking, The Prestige Mirage, Topping from the Bottom, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:09:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22416796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piratx/pseuds/Piratx
Summary: After a well won match, Tae just wants to sleep off the aches after a hot shower.Elliott has a slightly different idea.
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Comments: 2
Kudos: 83





	Dance for Me

**Author's Note:**

> Listen there is not enough Cryptage to water my crops so I had to take matters into my own hands
> 
> Also,,, I am so sorry, this came out so much more thirsty than I had planned,,, this was going to be vanilla but then it got to me,,, I'm sorry for being horny on main,,,

His ribs ached.

That was the only thing that ran through Tae's mind as he was finally allowed to stand up from his seat at the table in front of the press, the flashing of cameras irritating his eyes and further aggravating his headache. 

He and his team had won the game for the day, a solid twenty six kills between all of them, and ten thousand damage with a little to spare. The win would have been welcome if Mirage hadn't been a nuisance for the first half, pressing all of Tae's buttons, and a few he didn't know he had until then. The win looked nice on his card, and brought in extra money apart from his actual paycheck, but with the headache that he obtained for it, it wasn't exactly worth it. As soon as he was allowed to, Tae was making a beeline for his room to take a shower and sleep off the pain. 

Elliott had something else in mind.

Tae hadn't realized the brunette was behind him, surprised when his bedroom door wouldn't close behind him.

"Closing the door on this pretty face? Ouch." A sigh left the raven as he shed his jacket, throwing it over his chair before he turned to look at the other male, who had made himself comfortable on his bed, a satisfied smirk on his face.

This wasn't exactly what he wanted to be dealing with at the moment.

"What do you want." Damn, he even sounded tired, if the weight in his limbs didn't speak for itself already. 

Kicking off his boots, Elliott resting his head on his hands, stretching out on the other's bed completely, a content sigh escaping his lips as he glanced at the other.

"I don't exactly have anything I have to do right now, so why not come and bother you? It's fun." Tae would have punched that smile off the others face if he weren't so... patient.

"My head and body hurt. I don't have time to babysit." Tae received an undignified gasp from the other side of the room, his back turned to the other as he rubbed the bridge of his nose, attempting to ease the ache. He heard the sheets rustle behind him, the light footsteps of the other as he made his way towards him making him tense involuntarily.  
Two arms wrapped around his neck, a face pressing itself to his nape, a kiss lightly planted there as he was nuzzled from behind. 

"You did so well today, ease up. You are too tense." Elliott proceeded to run his hands up and down his arms, his face still pressed against his neck. Squeezing his shoulders lightly, the brunette grabbed his hand and tugged him towards the bed, a little mischievous smile gracing his features. "I'll help you relax." The eyes that racked over his body made a shiver run down his spine, a tingling sensation on the tips of his fingers taking over as he was pushed back to sit on the bed. Elliott followed quickly after, straddling the hacker and running his hands up and down his neck, his lips capturing the others. Tae's hands rested on his hips, gently tugging the younger male closer towards him and pressing his fingers into the flesh under his jacket.

Elliott hummed in approval, not hesitating to open his mouth when Tae tongued the seam of his lips. The kiss was lazy at first, the champions of the day just enjoying each other's company. That is, until Elliott made a little noise at the back of his throat, his hand behind Tae's neck tensing for a moment before it relaxed, and the slightest movement of the brunette's gave him away. 

He was hard, clearly aching in his clothes and it made Tae wonder just how long he's been in that state. When Elliott made a move to grind down on the hacker, the grip he had on the younger's hips tightened, dragging his hips down as he ground up. A sound of surprise escaped the trickster, his hands on the other's shoulders tightening before his hips were brought down once more with more force. Elliott moaned into his mouth as a noticeable shiver shook him.

They both fell back onto the bed, Tae's hands traveling up under the brunettes coat, the cool metal of the cybernetics on his fingertips wringing shivers out of the other as they traveled up and down his back. A whine sounded from the male on top of him, his fingers tugging weakly on the belt of his pants. The raven just groaned weakly, the tiredness in his bones making itself known once more.

"I'm too tired to do this properly." Elliot whined in response, grinding himself down as he traveled the older male's throat with his lips. A smirk soon took over his lips before he kissed the cybernetics that covered his Adam's apple. 

"Take me for a ride then." It was punctuated with another roll of the brunette's hips.

Humming, Tae slipped his hands out from under the other's jacket and traveled down to grope the trickster. 

"Strip."

Wasting no time, the brunette climbed off and got to work on his clothes, giving Tae a chance to reposition himself on the bed, moving up to rest his head on the pillows and his arms coming up to rest behind them. Tae watched as the younger bared himself before he all but pounced on the other, Elliott's hands coming up to rest on the metal of his shield surrounding the top part of his body. As hot as it was inside, the hacker was too lazy to sit up and take it off. 

A tanned hand made its way down his body, tracing the edge of his belt before it went farther, a fingertip tracing the outline of his cock. He was rubbed through his pants, a grunt slipping past his lips as the trickster got to work. Sliding down his frame, Elliott's fingers set to work by dragging down his zipper and unbuckling his belt, the button coming undone just as easily. Elliott was on him in an instant, sucking him through his briefs, adding to the stain that had already formed from the pre come.  
Mouthing the shaft, the trickster slowly pulled down his briefs, freeing Tae's cock finally from its confines. Grabbing the base, Elliott slowly enveloped the tip into his mouth, sucking on it gently and twirling his tongue around. A pleased drawn out groan came from Tae, his eyes trailing over the bare tanned body before him, curly hair bouncing with Elliott's movements. 

While suckling on the head, a hand pumped the bottom half of his shaft, the other hand keeping the hair out of his eyes. Tae didn't move to help at all, just laying back and enjoying the view as Elliott swallowed his cock hungrily, moaning when he would go down a little too hard and the tip would hit the back of his throat. When it came to Elliott's favorite deserts, he was quite the messy eater. The noises the brunette made were lewd, slurping around his cock and letting it go from his mouth with little wet pops. Tae was feeling a little cruel, a smirk gracing his lips as he unhooked an arm from under his head, resting it on top of the other's head and pushing down gently while his hips pressed up. Elliott looked up, his eyes glossy from the lack of air, his lips red and full while his cheeks were dusted with a light pink. 

"Come on, all the way down. Eat up."

Tae didn't give the other a chance to breathe, he pushed him down to the base of his cock until the tricker's nose was pressed against his lower belly. Gagging once, twice, Elliott swallowed around him, his tongue swirling around his girth. He pulled the other up a little bit, only to push him back down to the base, making him gag again. Tae knew Elliott needed to breath, but he was feeling a little crueler and wanted to push him a little more. Keeping his head pressed all the way down, Tae thrusted up into his throat, groaning when Elliott moaned around him. When the brunette gagged once more, he let go of his head, watching as the other popped off immediately, taking in greedy gasps of air. There were a few tear tracks on his cheeks, and the sight of them made his cock twitch. Raising his hand to wipe a tear away, he smirked at the sight of the other.

"Good boy." 

Whining at the praise, Elliott went back down on Tae, lapping at the pre come that beaded at the top. Honey eyes looked up at him, red rimmed from crying, lips stretched around his cock as a tanned hand sneaked down to grab at himself. Elliott sank further down, deep throating him once more to swallow around him and hear him groan. 

Feeling a tight warm sensation in his lower stomach, he pulled the brunette off, whipping the drool from his mouth with his thumb. While the trickster caught his breath, the hacker rummaged around the drawer of his night stand to wrap around a little bottle. His cock was sufficiently wet due to the fact that Elliott knew how to give head properly, but a little more wouldn't hurt. Squirting a small amount of lube on his fingers, he tossed the bottle to the other, who barely managed to catch it. Confusion was written on the tricksters face, as he looked between the bottle and Tae's face. Rolling his eyes, Tae gripped himself and gave a few lazy strokes, watching as Elliott's attention zeroed in on his hand. 

"Lay back, spread your legs." Looking back up at the other, his mind slowly catching up. "I want you to touch yourself the way you do when I'm not there to help you." A bright rosy blush spread across the other's face, as if his words warranted such a reaction, considering what they were in the middle of doing. Raising a brow at the other, Elliott slowly sat back and did as he was told, his face bright red from embarrassment as if he hadn't been stuffing his face on his cock and moaning around it like a slut moments ago. When he looked down to coat his fingers in lube, Elliott couldn't bring himself to look back up at the other. As he warmed the liquid in his hands, the top of his ears burned with embarrassment, his hand slowly making its way down to his entrance and circling his rim. The first finger went in slowly, and almost immediately came back out, before he did it again. He was teasing himself. 

His bottom lip was caught between his teeth as he finally let the first finger sink in completely, eyebrows furrowing as he curled his finger. When the second finger went in, it was clear to Tae that Elliott forgot he was being watched, as his head rolled back and a needy moan slipped past his lips. He rubbed his walls gently, his fingers thrusting lazily as he searched for that little bundle of pleasure. When he finally found it, he moaned loudly, his toes curling as his cock twitched. He picked up his speed, three fingers rubbing against his prostate as his body tensed. A certain thrust of his fingers made him tense, a moan ripped from his throat as pre come collected on his stomach.

"Tae-!" Elliott moaned it loud enough that Tae looked towards the door, glad that he had his drone sweep his room that morning for any bugs that might have been placed in his room. Elliott had a nipple in between his thumb and index finger, barely able to keep himself up as his pace picked up, the lewd noises that came from Elliott making Tae's cock twitch, his pace picking up slightly as well. When it became clear that Elliot was on the verge, he let go of himself and poured more lube on himself. 

"Stop." Elliott physically jumped at his voice, his face flaming up when he remembered he wasn't the only one in the room. He stopped more out of embarrassment than from actually being told to stop, his eyes anywhere else except the hackers face. 

"Come here."

On shaky legs, Elliott made his way to the other, positioning himself as he grabbed the base of Tae's cock, holding it steady as he slowly bottomed out. When he was finally sitting in the hacker's lap, the trickster gave himself a little time before moving, his hands resting on the cool interface of Tae's metal top. 

Now, if Elliott was good at giving head, then he was even better at riding. That Tae had learned from experience. Instead of doing those little hops in his lap, he swayed his hips back and forth in varying speeds that sent bolts of pleasure between them. Tae unhooked his other arm from under the pillow and rested his hands on the brunette's thighs, focusing on the others face as he moved, his mouth hanging open on a moan. Elliott jolted when the raven slipped in two fingers into his mouth, but welcomed them in with his tongue. As he sucked on them, Tae repositioned his legs so his feet were pressing down on the bed, giving him support to roll up into the younger male. As Tae slipped his fingers out from those perfect lips, he used his thumb to play with his bottom lip which was swollen from sucking his cock earlier.

"Such a good boy, Elliott." The praise sent a shiver down the tricksters spine, a whine slipping past his lips. Picking up his pace, the brunette rolled his head back, moans ringing around the room as Elliott rolled his hips a bit harder, hitting his prostate head on. 

Licking up his palm, the hacker took his lover's length into his hand, rubbing the head and stroking under the crown, feeling the other's pace hitch from the overwhelming pleasure. Seeing that Elliott needed a little more pushing, Tae's other hand ran up his side and placed it on the tricksters lower back for extra support, swatting his ass for a good measure.

"You ride my cock so well." With another whine, Elliott quickened his pace, his eyes starting to glaze over once more. "Only a slut can ride cock as good as you do." With the brunettes next downward roll of his hips, Tae rolled his hips up to meet him, a moan forcefully pulled from him. The hands on his chest balled into fists, his arms shaking and barely keeping him up. A perfectly timed roll on both of their ends made them both moan.

As Elliott continued to ride him, Tae reached into his bedside drawer once more, pulling out a mostly full pack of cigarettes, and placed one in between his lips. As he lit the cigarette, his eyes racked over his lover, watching as his eyebrows furrowed in pleasure, the way his mouth hung open as he continued to moan, his bottom lip red from biting it insistently. A few tears had escaped already, rolling down the side of his face to his neck, joining in with the thin sheet of sweat coating him. 

After a long inhale, Tae exhaled the smoke to the side, licking his hand again to continue stroking the brunette. 

When Elliott sped up his pace again, Tae's release snuck up on him, and had him coming in the brunette. As he came, they moaned in unison, and Elliott clenched around him, milking him dry of his release. It seemed that was all the trickster needed, as he was coming in Tae's hand shortly after. He rode out his orgasm, clenching around Tae's spent cock once more as he slowed down. 

Elliott all but collapsed on the other, gasping for breath as he hid his face in the crook of the hackers neck. Tae held him there, his thumb rubbing soothing circles into his lower back as they were both coming down from their high. 

The cigarette made its way back to Tae's lips, taking a long inhale before it was released back out. Since Elliott refused to move, it was up to the hacker to get them decent enough to sleep. The shower would have to wait. The bottom drawer of his night stand held a small towel, and even though it wasn't wet, it did a good enough job of wiping his hand and their chests. Slipping out of Elliott always felt a bit weird, but he had to get them cleaned up at least a little before they could pass out till morning. 

The cigarette was put out on an ashtray that was practically abandoned, before Tae dragged the brunette to him, wrapping his arms around him and kissing his temple lightly, the trickster already passed out after such a workout after a hard match. 

The sheets felt gross on his back, but changing them would have to wait till the sun came back around.

He was exhausted.

**Author's Note:**

> If you are here after reading the first part of TWMYLA I promise I will upload the second part soon!! I’m having trouble writing Crypto all of a sudden :,) I will feed you your Cryptage angst I promise
> 
> Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed this. I’m 100% down for Hired Gun Crypto and Prestige Mirage,,, they are hot,,,
> 
> ALSO FUCK REVENANT HE SCARES THE SHIT OUT OF ME WHAT IS THIS SHIT *UNHOLY SCREECHING*


End file.
